


guns, roses, and reminisce

by dyreamy



Series: suncity [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mafia gang au, Mostly Fluff, Slight Smut, YuWin centered, my longest fic ever, slight angst, yuwin going on dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyreamy/pseuds/dyreamy
Summary: Yuta and Sicheng take the day off from work, Yuta has plans for them.





	guns, roses, and reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: My longest fic ever  
> \- Sequal to my JaeDo fic: Lights, Cameras, Chaos  
> \- This felt like writing a college essay although I’m not in college  
> \- YuWin is everything, but we need more fluffy fics  
> \- YuWin gets the day off and Yuta has plans for them basically.

Kalopsia (n.); The delusion of things being more beautiful than they really are.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Beautiful? I’m far from that.”

”Then you’re no one’s beauty, Cause you’re mine.”

OR

Where Yuta and Sicheng take the day off of working for their boss. Sicheng thinks that their one day off will normal like any other day, But Yuta has different plans otherwise.

\---

__08:30 AM__

“Has anyone heard from either Jaehyun or Doyoung?” Their boss, Taeyong said, as he sat in his chair, Hands folded together and held against his nose bridge. Gritting his teeth together to not kill one of his gang members.

“Not since last night, I did call Jaehyun but he wouldn’t pick up. So I’m guessing their phones are on silent.” Seo Johnny, Taeyong’s right hand man said. Currently leaning his back onto the window of the office, Where the sun was clearly seen in the sky.

“You don’t think they ditched the mission did they?” Mark said. Lee Minhyung also known as Mark Lee was the mafia’s tech hacker along side Sicheng. The boy fixing his necklace he got from his lover in the gang, Donghyuck. The mafia’s undercover spy.

“Sicheng got anything on their cells?” Taeyong‘s eyes travel over to his gang’s intel and another of the mafia’s hackers, Dong Sicheng. He observes as Sicheng sits up in his chair and pushes up his specs to his nose bridge, furiously typing his fingers against the laptop’s keyboard linking to two of his gang members.

“Found them, Their cellphones are linking me to a hotel called Reverie Lights. The hotel across from the banquet, Mark was right they did ditch the mission.” Sicheng replies about two seconds just after being asked by his boss to link the location of his two members.

“Guess Jaehyun was tired of the sexual tension they were having that he decided to end it himself.” Nakamoto Yuta, The mafia’s high tactical assassin said. A huge grin plastered against his lips, As he eyed the screen of the laptop sitting in a chair next to Sicheng. He may be an assassin but he has a soft spot for his lover, Sicheng.

“I understand they had some sort of sexual tension between them but couldn’t they at least wait until after the mission to go to the hotel to fuck??” Taeyong said annoyingly, His brows furrowed while his fingers brushed against his nose.

“Hey you can’t stop two love sick lovers with sexual tension, They’ve gotta resolve it someway or another.” Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul also known as Ten in Taeyong’s gang said. He‘s the gang’s fighter, He may be short but he can kick ass so don’t underestimate him at first glance.

“I mean it’s better than that time Kun jumped you cause you guys were apart for about a week for that one mission over seas.” Says Johnny, While he is checking the time on his watch and fidgeting with it around his wrist.

“I think I’m gonna have nightmares about that for another two weeks...” Mark says from the corner of the room, His arms folded together and his hands moving in a shivering gesture against his leather jacket.

“Don’t forget the time where Yuta literally tackled Sicheng in the building for being cute, I mean we all know how Yuta is being tough on the job but when it’s his personal life 75% of it is Sicheng.” Ten says in defense, He folded his arms and a plastered grin on his lips in victory.

“We breathed.” Yuta and Sicheng say in sync, Both their heads turn to look at Ten with wary eyes. Yuta being exactly true to Ten’s words, Had his left hand clutching onto Sicheng’s waist and his chin resting onto Sicheng’s shoulder.

\---

Then a knock was heard from the office doors, Taeyong let’s out a deep sigh and announces who is at the door.

“It’s Jeno,”

“And Jaemin, Sir.”

Taeyong signals the two males to enter into the office which just held an argument about couples and their weird dynamics.  
Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, 2/3 Of the gang’s iconic trio and relationships. Lee Jeno was the mafia’s rookie fighter along side Ten and Na Jaemin was the mafia’s professional blackmailer.  
Taeyong noticed that someone was missing, Huang Renjun.  
Huang Renjun is the third of the mafia’s iconic trio and relationships, His role in the gang was the ammunition keeper he kept track of all the types of bullets for every gun the mafia had owned or ever used.

“Hm? What is your need for my time?” Taeyong asked curiously, Wondering what the two boys had wanted.

“Hyung, Have you gotten any messages from Renjun?” Asked Jeno, His hands fidgeted with his vintage jacket sleeves. His expression wasn’t as bright as usual, More worried.

“He had requested to be excused a couple of hours ago, didn’t he tell you?” The red haired male responded, As he watched the two boy’s expression change with constant worry.

“Oh? He probably wanted time to himself but did he perhaps tell you where he wanted to be excused to?” Jaemin asked.

“The ammunition room.”

“Thank you hyung, We’ll excuse ourselves.”

The two boys excuse themselves and proceed to exit the room as they close the doors to the office with a click.

“You don’t think Renjun’s ignoring them do you?” Yuta speaks quietly, Being careful to not lead on the two boys who just left the room.

“Renjun talked to me a couple of days ago saying he was feeling a little insecure about being good enough for the two of them, since it’s rare to see a poly relationship in public.” Sicheng fixes his specs, slightly brushing his light pink dusted hair out of his ocean blue eyes.

“Hm...In denial teens correct?” Taeyong snaps his fingers guessing if he was correct.

“I mean it’s natural for teens to feel like they’re not being good enough, but in my opinion I also think that Jeno and Jaemin should make sure to remind him that their always there for him.” Johnny says while he was surfing through the photos of his camera, Disguised as a photographer for a mission on his own from a couple nights ago.

\---

Then the doors were busted open, Two males showing up out of breath who were none other than Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung.  
Jung Jaehyun, The mafia’s one and only scientist and Kim Doyoung, The mafia’s treasurer keeping everything check starting from financial deals to the amount of money everyone in the mafia has earned.

“You’re late, No not just an hour late but clearly after the crack of dawn.” Taeyong clearly states.

“Yeah..Sorry about that, We sorta of gotten carried away..?” Jaehyun awkwardly stands next to his love to his left as he rubs the back of his hair with his hand.

“(Sighs)...Well since you’re both late, You both have to pay the price. Which means someone gets to take the day off.” Taeyong folds his arms and looks up from his seat, His pupils eyeing every person in the room as he searches for who to dismiss for the day.

“Hm..Yuta and Sicheng? How about you two take the day off for today? You two haven’t gotten a day off since...4 months ago? Its been awhile.”

“Really? What about the next mission we were assigned?” Sicheng asks, Closing his laptop.

“I’ll have someone else do it and as I mean in someone I mean Jaehyun and Doyoung.” Taeyong says in all seriousness, Not letting the two get away so easily.

“We’ll take our leave then.” Yuta speaks while getting up, Helping partner as well.

“Enjoy your day off love birds.” Johnny mutters while the couple packs their stuff.

“Enjoy it!!” Mark and Ten yell in sync, The couple leaves the office.

\---

The couple exits the building, Changed into their casual clothing.  
Yuta’s hair still the shade of purple from a week ago, Dressed in a black jacket and black t-shirt under, Accompanied by a pair light blue jeans. Sicheng had blonde hair before but he recently died it to a deep reddish pink, hair parted with a 4:5 ratio. He had on a baby blue two buttoned shirt with a dark blue denim jacket on top, Wearing a pair of black pants.

Their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined with the other’s.  
The couple agreed to go out to the cafe that one of their members owned which was Taeil, He was the supplier of the group but other than that he also had a personal life where he enjoyed making drinks and sweets for his customers.  
Timeless Cafe, The younger members would always head to the cafe and hang out there or help Taeil with his work.  
As they enter into the cafe, they spotted Taeil at the counter with Donghyuck and Jungwoo. Kim Jungwoo, The mafia’s doctor.  
He doesn’t kill directly as he works side by side with Jaehyun as their scientist, Those two are always planning and making potions such as poisons, sleeping gas to be put in grenades, and much more.

“Hey Taeil, How’s work starting off this morning?”  
Yuta asks, While him and his partner sits down in one of the stools in front of the counter.

“Work has been great so far, Donghyuck invited some of his friends over to come help. You both know Jungwoo, From Lucas right?”

“Lucas? Yeah we know him, He’s was one of my friends from a while back.” Sicheng says as fidgets with his hands.

Wong Lucas also known as Wong Yukhei or Huang Xuxi, Was the mafia’s body guard but he was also used as a decoy most of the time. Lucas was also Jungwoo’s lover, They started off as assigned partners for a mission but ended turning into something more along the way.

“So, What would you two like to order?” Taeil shifted to his work self, always switching between his self outside of work to his work self.

Yuta was unsure of what he and his partner wanted for drinks for their day off, So he looks over to Sicheng, Who was resting his head on his hand and looked very exhausted from what it looked like.

“Hm...Surprise us.” Yuta looks back at Taeil, Also feeling tired needing a drink to energize himself for the day.

“Coming right up.” Taeil knew exactly what the couple needed and disappeared into the back.

Yuta turns in his chair to face his half asleep baby, He pushes back some the loose strands of hair upon Sicheng’s face. Yuta didn’t even realize he was smiling at his sleeping lover, Being reminded of the time they first met.

When they first both met, They were just rookies when they first arrived to be Taeyong’s gang. Which was about two years ago, Yuta was close friends with Jaehyun who was currently dating Doyoung at the time.  
Jaehyun was close with Mark and Mark had been working with Sicheng at the time when he first arrived, So they both met through Jaehyun and Mark.  
Yuta was your average extroverted person where everyone gave him the nickname ‘Healing Smile’ He just seemed to be happy and smiling wherever he was that no one could believe he was one of the best assassins that Taeyong has had.  
Sicheng was more of an introverted person, He kept to himself when he first came to the building. He wasn’t exactly the easiest to open up to people as he had grown up with social anxiety, But he opened himself up more to Yuta cause he just had the feeling that Yuta wouldn’t backstab him like some had in life in the past.

Their first date wasn’t exactly as awkward as you would expect, Yuta brought Sicheng to an amusement park cause after he had planned a special dinner just for the two of them on the rooftop of their boss’s building.  
When they first started dating after, Everyone would tease them left and right about everyday since then and about 1 year later they had stayed a happy couple.

Snapback to reality, Taeil had prepared both of the pair’s drinks. Taeil smiled fondly at the sight, Yuta lightly tapped Sicheng’s shoulder to awaken the sleeping male. Sicheng’s eyes fluttered open to see the love of his life smiling fondly at him, Yuta lifts his and gently caresses the other male’s cheek.

“Had a nice nap?” Yuta asks playfully, Still smiling like no tomorrow.

“Definitely..” Sicheng doesn’t resist to smile back to his lover.

Taeil could literally sense Yuta busting a fat uwu mentally, Trying not to suffocate his lover right there and then with hugs and kisses of affection.

“Your drinks are ready, Love birds.” Taeil teases, a grin on his face.

“Thanks Taeil.” Yuta faces Taeil to thank him to put up with the two of them daily.

“Sicheng gege!”

A suddenly yell of excitement in Chinese was bursted from the back, Two boys showing up behind Jungwoo.

“Hi Chenle.” Sicheng responded in Chinese knowing exactly who the boy was and and still had a smile on his face.

“How are you and Jisung.” He asks the 18 year old, Shifting back to korean for the others to understand.

“We’re doing great, Also I heard from Mark that you and Yuta got the day off.” Chenle asks curiously.

“Yeah, We did. Cause a certain couple couldn’t complete a simple mission.” Yuta snickers, Referring to Jaehyun and Doyoung from earlier.

“Oh right, Taeyong’s policy of missions. A punishment would be for whoever didn’t finish the mission would have to be assigned another one and someone to take the day off in their place.” Taeil remembers the rules and policy of their boss.

“Oh, I remember that time Kun tackled Ten from coming back from that one overseas mission.” Jungwoo recalls, Hearing the same story twice the same day.

“So, Where do you two plan to go to next? Since it is your day off after all.” Taeil asks curiously.

“That’s a secret.” Yuta whispers, Only loud enough for the two males to hear.

After they finished their drinks, The two decided to head to where they had their first date; The amusement park.  
The amusement was their special place, It was where they broke the awkward tension that most relationships start off on.  
Their relationship was like two things that you think would never look good together, just clicked like they were supposed to, That’s what it was like with Yuta and Sicheng.

\---

Once they got to the amusement park, It felt like one hell of a rollercoaster with memories.  
They had cotton candy, lollipops, gummy bears to popsicles. Basically the amusement park was candy land for the couple. While they were getting on rides, Yuta was mentally planning the rest of the day with his lover.

Yuta’s plan;  
\- [x] Cafe  
\- [x] Amusement Park  
\- [ ] Dinner  
\- [ ] Stargazing

Yuta really hoped for Sicheng to enjoy the stargazing event later that night, Sicheng used to be a collage major in astronomy and so he always mentioned something about going stargazing since he was a child.  
Yuta wanted to remind him of the feeling of watching the stars, Not by himself either.

For the rest of the time the couple ran around the park looking for almost every ride that they haven’t gone on. Yuta really loved seeing Sicheng like this, Being able to enjoy himself and smile freely.

__18:57 PM (6:47)__

After the amusement park, came dinner. The sun had already starting setting into shades of a pink and purple ombré sky.  
Yuta had specifically planned this before they left, He planned it to be on the rooftop of a building, He made sure there were fairy lights, Roses accompanied with other flowers with meanings like I love you, now and forever.  
He made sure the candles were scented with cherry, He wanted everything to be a reminder to Sicheng.

Before they got into Yuta’s car, Yuta had snuck on a blind fold onto Sicheng and told him to be awaited a surprise. Sicheng was a bit suspicious at first but went along with it since this was his boyfriend, He knew he had something in store for him.

On the drive there, The two males had their hands intertwined like no tomorrow.  
Even though one of them was blind folded with a silk purple ribbon, Yuta had his perks of having his reasons by every thing with a certain meaning.  
Purple was a sign of loyalty, A sign of devotion, A sign of mystery.  
Which matched Yuta’s personality perfectly, Yuta was loyal to Sicheng in all angles but sometimes he is mysterious like he is right now.  
After Sicheng got his hair dyed into a deep reddish pink color, Everyone asked if he wanted it personally or Yuta was the one who had chosen it.  
The story behind that was that Sicheng wanted a new hair color after a while of it just being blonde, Since he couldn’t decide he asked Yuta to randomly pick for him.  
Yuta chose pink for Sicheng as a sign of gentleness, sweetness, and cuteness just like Sicheng.

Yuta had one hand on the steering wheel, while the other hand was tracing playfully along the other male’s palm.  
Yuta stops at a red light, So he takes the chance to look over at the source of his happiness.  
Yuta made sure that Sicheng wasn’t uncomfortable anywhere, He pushed away some of the parted hair covering his forehead.

“Yuta? Where exactly are we going?” Sicheng was too curious for his own good.

“Somewhere...Where you’ll love to go to later on.”  
Yuta still kept his guard on because he didn’t want to spill the secret on where he was bringing him.

Once they reached the building, Yuta escorted Sicheng out of the vehicle. The blind fold still in place, Yuta brought Sicheng all the way to the top of the building.  
Yuta couldn’t have loved this day any better as there was going to be a full moon tonight which meant the perfect time for stargazing.  
Once they reached the entrance to the rooftop, Yuta leans into Sicheng’s ear to whisper something:

“When I take off the blind fold, I hope you enjoy what I had planned for the both of us.” Yuta had a hint of joy and hope mixed in his tone.

Yuta removes the silk purple ribbon slowly from around Sicheng’s head and watches his eyes flutter open to the rooftop.  
Which was decorated with fairy lights, Cherry scented candles, and the perfect view of the full moon and starry night.

Sicheng looked about as if he was going to cry. Yuta quickly reached out his hands to comfort his lover but before he could do so, Sicheng had himself buried in Yuta’s.  
Sicheng hands clutched onto Yuta’s back, His face buried in the older’s shoulder.  
Yuta returned back the cling of affection and softly pulls away from the younger, Hands and arms still hung on the other’s waist as he gently kisses Sicheng on the lips.

After their share of gentle affection, They enjoyed their dinner. Yuta wasn’t done there though, He told Sicheng to wear the silk purple ribbon back on and told him he was bringing him to where he waited for all night.

Stargazing.

Sicheng always liked stargazing as a child but as he grew up, he slowly lost more and more time to properly go stargazing at night, So Yuta was going to fulfill his wish again.

\---

__20:28 PM (8:28)__

The older drove them out to a secluded area where no one could bother them and they could enjoy their stargazing just by themselves.

As Yuta removes the ribbon, Sicheng was amazed once again. There were fireflies flying all over the place, Small colorful flowers ranging from the color wheel were planted everywhere.  
Sicheng was overwhelmed in the time and effort Yuta must’ve have taken to have all of these things happening so far to be arranged, Just for the two of them.  
Sicheng embraces Yuta in another heartfelt hug, As he pulls away the two lie down on the grass to gaze at the starry night sky.  
The older would play with the younger’s soft pink hair as the younger points out the names of stars and constellations to the older, The older staring at the younger with gentle eyes like the night would last forever.

They laid there in the grass, Staring at the night sky. Stars covering the whole midnight sky like a blanket of dreams, Arms and hands tangled in the other’s torso. Then Sicheng was feeling sentimental at the very moment their night was coming to an end.

“Yuta...I don’t know how to thank you for everything today, I know it’s our only day off but you somehow made it feel so special.” Sicheng lets out his feelings.

“Sicheng...” Yuta was full of worry now, Wondering if he screwed up something along the way.

“We’ve been together for two years and yet you still manage to make my heart flutter like no end, That without you there I feel...empty.” Sicheng continues on.

“You know me like no one else does, You always make sure that I’m okay with things before doing so. You’re so considerate of me that it almost hurts.” Sicheng says, Tears forcing to fall from his eyes.

The older just stares at the younger, Taken back not knowing what to respond back to the other.  
So Yuta just presses his lips to Sicheng’s soft lips, Wanting to stay like this for the rest of the night with the younger.  
But nothing lasts forever, As Yuta pulls away from the younger to check the time.

__21:15 PM (9:15)__

The older motions the younger to get up from the ground to head home as their sweet moment together didn’t last as long as they wanted it to be.  
The drive back home, The two males had their hands intertwined, clasped together.  
One or the other being playful and tracing random shales along the other’s skin.

The clouds kissed the moon, The night embraced the stars as the moonlight’s darkness engulfs their enfold. Hands and arms tangled in each other’s traces, laces of purple and blue along the Chinese boy’s neck and collarbone.  
Soft moans of pleasure coming from the younger, Whispers of ‘I love you’s from the older. The couple making love to each other with the feeling like the night would last forever.

__07:22 PM__

In that morning the two lovers awoke in each other’s arms, The older spooning the younger.  
Blankets and pillows scattered the king sized bed, The couple buried in the soft blanket and mattress.  
The younger shuffles out of the older’s grasp to turn over, Now facing the other male.  
Yuta stares at the younger’s features, Lifting his hand to play with the younger’s elf like ear.

No words were shared between the two lovers in that moment.

He then brings his hands to his lover’s face and flips them over, Him being on top of the younger.  
Yuta admires the work he made as he recalls last nights dream like memories, He pushes away some of the messy bed hair that most people get out of Sicheng’s view.  
Then once more, He gently presses a morning kiss to his lover who kisses back. It wasn’t passionate, or lusted for, it was a soft, gentle, and love filled kiss.

Yuta is the first to pull away, Gazing into the younger’s eyes.

“We should get going to work, You don’t want Taeyong to give us stacks of assignments to do today right?” Yuta says, His voice sounding like a sweet melody perfect for the morning.

“But I wanna stay like this for a little longer~” The younger softly mumbles, below the older male.

“We both know that’s not possible with Taeyong’s policy, So let’s go get ready.” Yuta grins to his puppy faced lover.

The two enjoyed their breakfast that morning, Easy bacon and eggs with a side of ice cream as desert as the older knows the younger’s crave of sweets.

\---

Once they arrived to work, Sicheng only forgotten one thing—

“IS THAT A HICKEY??”

—To cover up some of the hickeys from last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed my fic or else all the time I took to write this went into nothing.
> 
> I started writing this fanfic since last Wednesday, So please leave what you think of it.


End file.
